Kolumbowie
by yadire
Summary: O tym, jakie spustoszenie wojna sieje w ludzkich sercach.
1. PROLOGI

**Prolog pierwszy**

Zwycięstwo przychodzi o poranku. Kiedy opadnie już bitewny kurz, kiedy wygrani wrócą do domów na zasłużony odpoczynek, kiedy nagłówki gazet radośnie obwieszczą koniec walki i początek nowego ładu.

Czarodziejski świat po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat z nadzieją spojrzał na nowy poranek. Świat bez Voldemorta wreszcie stał się rzeczywistością. Ci, którzy przez ostatnie dwa lata drżeli ze strachu na każdy głośniejszy dźwięk, świętowali mocą petard i fajerwerków. Madame Rosmerta otworzyła swoje Królestwo po kilku miesiącach przerwy. Sklepy na Pokątnej, od dawna noszące żałobną czerń lub zabite deskami, ponownie przystroiły się w swoje wielobarwne szaty. Na słupach ogłoszeniowych w całej magicznej Anglii pojawiły się wizerunki zwycięzców, głoszące radosną nowinę.

- Świat oszalał - relacjonował reporter CRR, próbując rozmawiać z rozentuzjazmowanym tłumem na ulicy. - Barwne korowody, okrzyki radości, szampan i piwo lejące się strumieniami... Czarodzieje w całym Londynie po miesiącach strachu o własne życie, świętują obalenie Voldemorta!

- Wiedziałam, że tak będzie - mówiła wiedźma o skrzeczącym, szorstkim głosie. - Przecież ta psychoza nie mogła trwać wiecznie!

- Cieszę się, że nareszcie mamy to wszystko za sobą - twierdził inny, męski głos. - Teraz nareszcie mamy szansę na normalne życie.

**Prolog drugi**

Zwycięstwo przychodzi o poranku. Kiedy opadnie już bitewny kurz, kiedy wygrani wrócą do domów na zasłużony odpoczynek, kiedy nagłówki gazet radośnie obwieszczą koniec walki i początek nowego ładu.

Domowe skrzaty przygotowywały śniadanie w kuchni na Grimmauld Place, starając się zachowywać jak najciszej. Stworek upierał się, że sam doskonale sobie poradzi, jednak Mrużka nie mogła siedzieć bezczynnie. Kończyli nakrywać do stołu, kiedy usłyszeli skrzypnięcie drzwi.

- To bardzo miłe z waszej strony - powiedziała sennym głosem Luna Lovegood, przytrzymując się framugi.

- Nie powinna panienka jeszcze wstawać! - pisnęła Mrużka, w kilka sekund znajdując się u jej boku. - Panienka jeszcze słaba! Mrużka zaniesie jej śniadanie na górę.

Luna uśmiechnęła się blado.

- Myślę, że zjem tutaj. Potrzebuję towarzystwa żywych istot.

Skrzaty spojrzały po sobie, potakując ze zrozumieniem głowami. Czarodzieje mogli sobie o nich opowiadać cokolwiek chcieli, ale skrzat potrafił zrozumieć czarodzieja.

- Podziwiam was, wiecie?

Stworek z dumą pogładził się po bogato haftowanej poszewce na poduszkę - ubierał ją tylko na specjalne okazje.

- Jesteście w stanie po tym wszystkim normalnie wstać i... i żyć.

Mrużka podeszła do Luny i spojrzała na nią olbrzymimi, zielonymi oczami.

- Takie już zadanie skrzatów, panienko Luno. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, skrzaty muszą być gotowe.

Luna pogładziła ją po kręconych, brązowych włosach.

- Oddany i wierny mały lud... Wielu z nas zapłaciło za to, że traktowało was gorzej niż zwierzęta...

- I niejednemu z nas przywiązanie tych maluchów uratowało życie - rozległ się cichy głos.

Ginny Weasley bezszelestnie przeszła przez kuchnię, usiadła koło Luny i położyła jej głowę na ramieniu.

- Udało się, Luno. Wygraliśmy - szepnęła, niewidzącym spojrzeniem patrząc na stół. - Wrócimy do normalności.

Luna długo nie odpowiadała. Sięgnęła po kubek z ciepłą herbatą podsunięty przez Mrużkę i opróżniła go do połowy.

- Jaka jest normalność, Ginny? - zapytała Luna głosem lżejszym od powiewu wiatru.

Ginny wydawało się, że pytanie odbija się echem po kamiennych ścianach kuchni.

- Nie mam pojęcia...


	2. ROZDZIAŁ I

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

NAS NAUCZONO. NIE MA MIŁOŚCI.

JAKŻE NAM JESZCZE UCIEKAĆ W MROK

PRZED ŻAGLEM NOZDRZY WĘSZĄCYCH NAS,

PRZED SIEDIĄ WZDĘTĄ KIJÓW I RĄL,

KIEDY NIE WRÓCĄ MATKI NI DZIECI

W PUSTEGO SERCA ROZPRUTY STRĄK.

[K.K. BACZYŃSKI - POKOLENIE]

Angelina pożegnała się z pozostałymi najszybciej. Na myśl, że po raz pierwszy od tego wszystkiego zostanie naprawdę sama, lodowate zimno wypełniło jej serce. Jednak obecność pozostałych wiązała się z obecnością George'a, a każde spojrzenie na jego twarz przypominało jej to, co wszystkimi siłami spychała w oddalony kąt podświadomości. Siedząc naprzeciwko niego przy stole, czuła jakby patrzyła na przyszłość, do której zatrzaśnięto jej drzwi.

- Zaglądaj do nas, kochanie - Pani Weasley mocno przytuliła ją na pożegnanie. - Nawet jak wrócimy do Nory, wiesz przecież jak tam trafić.

Angelina pokiwała głową.

- Do widzenia, pani Weasley.

Odsunęła się i zbiegła ze schodów. Zanim się odwróciła, dom przy Grimmauld Place 12 zniknął. W jednej chwili zapragnęła, by ostatnie wydarzenia tak samo zniknęły z jej pamięci. Chociaż wspomnienia te były na tyle drogie, że nigdy nie chciałaby o nich zapomnieć.

Kiedy kilka miesięcy temu Angelina przyłączyła się do Zakonu Feniksa miała świadomość, że zwycięstwo przyniesie ofiary. Wiedziała, że ryzykuje własne życie, była świadoma do czego mogą posunąć się śmierciożercy. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, jakie spustoszenie sieje wojna w duszy człowieka.

Angelina straciła coś więcej niż spokój. W ciężkich chwilach, których ostatnimi czasy było coraz więcej, odpływała na chwilę w przyszłość. Pozwalała własnej wyobraźni na układanie tego, co będzie "po wszystkim". Miała wiele planów - wyjazd na kontynent, ukończenie studiów, później może ustatkowanie się, własny dom... I chociaż nic nie było jeszcze postanowione, w każdym z tych przedsięwzięć było miejsce dla Freda Weasleya.

Utracenie czegoś tak pewnego, jak jego obecność, było wręcz niemożliwe; w najgorszych wizjach, on zawsze był obok.

Nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób znalazła się przed ich sklepem. W kieszeni wciąż miała klucze do ich mieszkania. Zanim zdążyła się zorientować co robi, znalazła się w środku.

Angelina nie płakała, kiedy jej matka umierała na raka; ani wtedy, gdy jej ojciec zdecydował, że nie może żyć bez niej. Gdy Minerwa McGonnagall przekazała jej te informacje, miała wrażenie, że twarz dziewczyny wyryta była z kamienia. Angelina nie uroniła ani jednej łzy, gdy zobaczyła Go wśród innych poległych; również w czasie pogrzebu zdawało się, że zachowywała stoicki spokój. Tylko opierająca się na jej ramieniu Luna zauważyła drżenie dłoni.

Stojąc pośrodku jego pokoju, Angelina zapragnęła przestać oddychać. Miała wrażenie, że jej serce wyrwano i brutalnie rozdarto na milion małych kawałków. Bezwiednie osunęła się na podłogę i przytuliła twarz do bluzy, wciąż przesiąkniętej Jego zapachem.

_Fred, czując potrzebę zajęcia czymś dłoni, skubał nitki swetra, wychodzące z rozcięcia na łokciu. Nie należał do nerwowych osób - owszem, był nieco porywczy, gwałtowny i lekkomyślny, jak to Gryfon - ale gdy innych ogarniał stres, on zdawał się na instynkt i zwykle dobrze na tym wychodził. Tym razem, czekając pod salą numerologii aż siódmy rok skończy zajęcia, nie całkiem świadomie poruszał dłońmi. _

_Wreszcie, po niezwykle długich dziesięciu minutach, drzwi sali otworzyły się i wyszła z niej grupa uczniów. Angelina, na którą Fred czekał, pojawiła się jako ostatnia, rozmawiała z profesor Vector._

_- ... najpierw po kilka razy sprawdzić, czy dobrze wykonałaś obliczenia, a dopiero potem skupiać się na właściwościach wyników. _

_Angelina ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową, chowając pergamin do torby._

_- Myślę, że w przyszłym tygodniu umówimy się na jakiś termin, dobrze?_

_- Oczywiście - zapewniła dziewczyna. - Dziękuję i do widzenia, pani profesor._

_- Do zobaczenia, Angelino._

_Fred wytarł dłonie o spodnie i ruszył jej na spotkanie._

_- Siemano, gdzie pracujesz?_

_Angelina niemal na niego wpadła, dostrzegając go dopiero w ostatniej chwili._

_- Fred! Nie rób tak!_

_- Ależ moja droga!... W ramach przeprosin daj się wyciągnąć na spacer po błoniach._

_Angelina zerknęła w stronę okna._

_- No nie wiem... - mruknęła z ociąganiem. - Mam jeszcze zajęcia z Flitwickiem._

_- Flitwick nie sklątka, nie wybuchnie._

_Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się._

_- A nie możemy tego przełożyć na popołudnie? _

_Fred w zamyśleniu potarł brodę._

_- Nie wiem, nie wiem, musiałbym ustalić czy mam czas w moim napiętym terminarzu spotkań..._

_- Nie to nie. - Wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła w stronę schodów._

_Fred spoważniał w jednej chwili, dogonił ją i chwycił za rękę._

_- Żartowałem przecież, Angela! Mam czas, mam mnóstwo czasu! Spotkajmy się tutaj, jak skończysz zajęcia._

_- O szesnastej - wtrąciła._

_- Czyli o szesnastej - potwierdził Fred z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy._

_Tafla jeziora falowała lekko, kiedy macki wielkiej kałamarnicy błądziły po jego powierzchni w poszukiwaniu jedzenia, rzucanego przez Freda i Angelinę stojących na brzegu._

_- Hermiona wścieknie się na ciebie, kiedy dowie się, że prosiłeś skrzaty o dodatkowe porcje kolacji na wynos. - Angelina uśmiechnęła się, odgarniając kosmyk włosów uparcie wchodzący jej do ust._

_- Na ciebie też, kiedy usłyszy, że zamiast to zjeść, wszystko wyrzuciłaś do jeziora._

_Fred usiadł po turecku, twarzą zwrócony w stronę słońca. Dziewczyna przyłączyła się do niego._

_- W czynie społecznym, dokarmiam przecież wodne żyjątka._

_Fred parsknął śmiechem._

_- "Żyjątka"? Bardzo oryginalne określenie na druzgotki, kałamarnicę, a już zwłaszcza trytony._

_Kałamarnica znalazła ostatnie ciastko i łapczywie wciągnęła je pod powierzchnię wody. Stado ptaków wyleciało z lasu, skąd po chwili dobiegł odgłos walącego się drzewa. Zapanowała cisza, przerywana tylko chlupotem wody - kałamarnica najwyraźniej wciąż miała ochotę na coś do jedzenia._

_- Źle się dzieje w Hogwarcie - odezwał się niespodziewanie Fred. - Tu już nie jest jak dawniej._

_- Nie ma Dumbledore'a._

_Fred odchylił głowę, spoglądając w niebo._

_- Ministerstwo wtargnęło tu ze swoimi brudnymi łapskami - ciągnął Fred, zdając się nie słyszeć Angeliny. - Harry się nie skarżył, ale Umbrigde się nad nim znęca. _

_- Na szczęście mamy Gwardię - rzuciła Angelina._

_- Angela, muszę ci coś powiedzieć._

_Fred spojrzał na nią. Angelina po raz pierwszy widziała go z tak poważnym wyrazem twarzy._

_- George i ja rzucamy szkołę. Nie wiemy jeszcze jak, ale nam już wystarczy; zresztą do tego, co chcemy robić, nie potrzebujemy Hogwartu._

_Angelina patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem._

_- Zwariowałeś? Przecież zostało ci już tylko kilka miesięcy!_

_- Właściwie nie wiem dlaczego, ale chciałem, żebyś wiedziała._

_Angelina wstała._

_- Weasley. Uważam, że jesteś kompletnie niezrównoważony i absolutnie nieodpowiedzialny! _

_Fred również wstał._

_- To chyba moja decyzja, prawda? A ty nie zachowuj się jak moja matka, Johnson._

_- Zawsze tak jest! Kiedy jesteście najbardziej potrzebni, uciekacie! _

_Zanim Fred zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, odeszła rozwścieczona w stronę zamku. Fred zacisnął dłonie ze złością. Miał już pójść, kiedy coś błysnęło w trawie. Podniósł spinkę do włosów i poszedł powoli śladami Angeliny._

Kiedy uniosła głowę, nie była w stanie uświadomić sobie, jak długo już tu jest. Wydawało się, że minęło zaledwie kilka minut, tymczasem w pokoju panowała ciemność - a przecież kiedy się tu znalazła, zalany był słońcem.

Wstała, z trudnością utrzymując równowagę na obolałych kolanach, i podeszła do okna. Chociaż na niebie zalśniły już gwiazdy, radosna fiesta na ulicach wciąż trwała. Tłum barwnych postaci przelewał się Pokątną we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach, fajerwerki nadal oświetlały okoliczne budynki, a hałas nie zmniejszył się ani o jotę.

Angelina przymknęła na chwilę oczy, czując nadchodzący ból głowy.

Musiała jak najszybciej stąd wyjść. Obecność Freda czuła tu silniej niż gdziekolwiek indziej, a wciąż nie była w stanie odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji. Jej świat w jednej chwili opustoszał - nie miała pojęcia, kiedy będzie mogła swobodnie się w nim poruszać.

Na ulicy nie było lepiej. Dotychczas samotna lub otoczona gronem bliskich ludzi - teraz znalazła się w tłumie nie tylko obcych, ale i szczęśliwych czarodziejów. Jak się okazało, na to również nie była jeszcze gotowa.

Skręciła w jedną z bocznych uliczek, chcąc uniknąć rozmów i zaczepek. Potknęła się o coś, gdy się odwróciła zobaczyła, że była to kukła przypominająca postać Voldemorta. Szalony tłum najwyraźniej urządził triumfalny pochód z podobizną tego, którego imienia bał się do tej pory wymawiać.

W swoim mieszkaniu nie była od blisko tygodnia. Cały wolny czas spędzała na Grimmauld Place lub w Norze. Do tej pory nie zdążyła się tutaj urządzić, pod ścianami stały nierozpakowane kartony, sypialnia wyglądała jak pobojowisko, a w kuchni zalegały niepozmywane talerze.

Odetchnęła z ulgą. Nareszcie może czymś się zająć.

Jej umysł układał listę tego, co musi zrobić: pozmywać, odkurzyć, umyć okna, zetrzeć kurze, pościelić łóżko, rozpakować kartony...

_Fred długo się naszukał, zanim odnalazł Angelinę na Północnej Wieży. Siedziała oparta o blankę, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w półokrągłej tarczy księżyca. U jej stóp leżała miotła._

_- Angela... - powiedział, jednak zachrypnięty głos nie dotarł do dziewczyny. _

_Kiedy chrząknął, spojrzała w jego stronę. Wytarł dłonie o spodnie i podszedł, patrząc w jej ciemne oczy._

_- Posłuchaj, chciałem, żebyś wiedziała wcześniej, bo... - zająknął się i znów odchrząknął. - Gdybym tak po prostu zniknął bez słowa pożegnania, pewnie już nigdy nie chciałabyś na mnie spojrzeć, a... no, nie chciałbym tego - zakończył nieporadnie._

_Rzucił jej nieśmiały uśmiech, ona jednak znów patrzyła na księżyc. Odszedł. Kiedy kładł dłoń na klamce, usłyszał szybkie kroki. Po chwili poczuł ciepłe wargi Angeliny na swoich ustach._


	3. ROZDZIAŁ II

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

NIE MA ŻADNYCH POWROTÓW. POPĘKANE URNY,

Z KTÓRYCH WIATR WYWIAŁ LUDZI, ZDARZENIA I SŁOWA,

TO WSZYSTKO ZATRZAŚNIĘTE - JAKBY WIEKO TRUMNY,

I TY TYLKO KRWAWISZ SAM JAK ŚCIĘTA NAGLE GŁOWA.

[K. K. BACZYŃSKI "KSIĄŻKA LEŻY NA STOLE"]

Świat czarodziejów powoli wracał do normalności. Wojna zakończona, fiesta również - nadszedł czas, by w magicznej Anglii zapanował nowy porządek. Społeczność wciąż śledziła doniesienia na temat nowo powołanego rządu tymczasowego, złożonego z bardziej i mniej zasłużonych w trakcie wojny czarodziejów.

- ... z naszych badań wynika, że opinia publiczna największym zaufaniem darzy uczestników wielkiej bitwy o Hogwart. Wybraniec unika dziennikarzy, nie wydał również żadnego oświadczenia, odkąd w sondażu przeprowadzonym specjalnie dla naszej stacji uzyskał największy procent poparcia na stanowisko nowego ministra magii. Nie ukrywam, że mimo wielkiego uznania dla działań naszego bohatera, dziwi mnie trochę taki wynik. Ostatecznie Harry Potter, jakkolwiek by nie było, ma dopiero osiemnaście lat. Jeśli wierzyć pogłoskom, osobą, na której barki spadnie unormowanie sytuacji w naszej społeczności, będzie ktoś z rodziny Weasleyów...

Angelina na chwilę przerwała polerowanie sztućców. Uniosła głowę znad stołu i martwym wzrokiem spojrzała w przestrzeń.

- ... Jak wiadomo, jej członkowie zaliczają się do grona najbliższych przyjaciół pana Pottera, kilkoro z nich pracowało w ministerstwie jeszcze za czasów Korneliusza Knota; brali również aktywny udział w walce z Voldemortem...

Angelina prychnęła. Odkąd Harry pokonał Czarnego Pana, czarodzieje w ciągu zaledwie jednej nocy przestali obawiać się jego imienia.

- ... Artur Weasley jako najczęściej typowany kandydat na stanowisko ministra...

Wyłączyła radio. Nie mogła słuchać tego nazwiska odmienianego przez wszystkie przypadki. Na to było jeszcze za wcześnie.

Odłożyła ostatnią srebrną łyżeczkę - komplet staroświeckich sztućców, jak wszystko praktycznie, odziedziczyła trzy lata temu po rodzicach - do drewnianego kuferka i zamknęła go na kluczyk. Angelina nigdy nie była pedantką, jednak od niedawna chaos, którego do tej pory nawet nie dostrzegała, doprowadzał ją do szału. Tydzień temu jej mieszkanie wyglądało, jakby dopiero co się przeprowadziła, teraz wszystko miało swoje miejsce. A kiedy coś znajdowało się nie tam, gdzie powinno, dostawała szału.

_Fred wysłał Angelinie zaproszenie tuż po otwarciu sklepu, ale dziewczyna bardzo długo nie odpowiadała. Fred przypuszczał, że to pewnie skutek działań Umbridge i jej Brygady Inkwizycyjnej. Późniejsze wydarzenia w Ministerstwie oraz rozkręcanie własnego interesu sprawiły, że nie miał czasu ani głowy do próby nawiązania kontaktu z Angeliną. _

_Dlatego zdziwił się, gdy pewnego dnia zobaczył znajomą sylwetkę przy półce z pufkami. Rozpromienił się i wyszedł zza lady._

_- Obawiam się, że te stworzenia są dla pani zbyt groźne, panno Johnson. Nawet mój brat Charlie nie odważył się ich tknąć._

_Angelina drgnęła i odwróciła się, mrużąc oczy._

_- Fred - stwierdziła. _

_Chłopak uśmiechnął się szelmowsko._

_- Jesteś pewna?_

_- Tak jak tego, że George jest teraz u twoich rodziców - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. - Spotkałam go u Fortescue._

_- No pięknie! - Fred próbował udawać oburzonego. - Ja tu haruję jak głupi, a ten przepuszcza nasze galeony stołując się na mieście!_

_Angelina włożyła rękę do terrarium i pogłaskała pufki, które ochoczo garnęły się do jej dłoni._

_- I jak ci się podoba? - spytał Fred, nie próbując nawet ukrywać dumy w głosie. - Nasze małe królestwo!_

_Angelina rozejrzała się i pokiwała głową z uznaniem._

_- Jestem pod wrażeniem - przyznała poważnie. - Powiem ci, że jak usłyszałam o tym waszym pomyśle, to nie wierzyłam, że wam się uda. A tu proszę, niespodzianka._

_Fred poprowadził ją za ladę i zaproponował coś do picia._

_- Wysłałem ci zaproszenie na otwarcie, ale chyba go nie dostałaś._

_Angelina pokręciła głową._

_- Dopiero po powrocie Dumbledore'a, kiedy zmusił Malfoya i resztę do zwrócenia skradzionych listów. A wtedy miałam egzaminy i sam rozumiesz, nie mogłam się wyrwać nawet na chwilę._

_- Właśnie, zapomniałem - przecież jesteś już absolwentką!_

_Angelina uśmiechnęła się._

_- A i owszem._

_- I co dalej? Praca czy studia?_

_- Nie wiem. Mam kompletny mętlik w głowie. Na szczęście nie muszę się martwić o mieszkanie i utrzymanie, z tego co zostało mi po rodzicach mogę spokojnie studiować i pracować dorywczo. Tylko nie wiem, co chciałabym studiować..._

_- A nie chciałaś iść na Akademię Magomedyczną?_

_- Bardzo chciałam. Tylko boję się, że nie dam rady. To ciężkie studia..._

_- Angela, proszę cię! - przerwał jej. - Kto, jeśli nie ty, mógłby sobie z tym poradzić?_

_- Zastanówmy się... Każdy Krukon?_

_Fred machnął ręką._

_- Daj spokój. Żeby móc pracować w Mungo, trzeba być o wiele odważniejszym, niż przeciętny Krukon. _

_- No niby tak... Ale nie tylko tego się boję - Angelina ściszyła głos._

_By móc ją usłyszeć, Fred kucnął u jej boku._

_- Boję się tego, co się szykuje... Z Sam-Wiesz-Kim..._

_Fred uspokajająco objął jej zaciśnięte pięści._

_- To zostaw mi._

_- Ooo, proszę! Któż to się obudził!_

_Fred syknął, donośny głos brata wżynał się w każdy skrawek jego mózgu. George, chociaż był świadom cierpienia, jakie zadaje Fredowi, mówił dalej._

_- Pamiętasz wczorajszy powrót do domu? Dzisiejszy właściwie, jeśli się zastanowić... W każdym razie chwała Merlinowi, że pod nami jest tylko sklep, a nie jacyś upierdliwi sąsiedzi! Pewnie mielibyśmy dziś kwas._

_Podsunął bratu musującą ciecz w wysokiej szklance. _

_- Taki mugolski sposób na kaca, całkiem skuteczny. Swoją drogą, to zastanawiające. O ile cała nasza rodzina słynie z mocnych głów, ty jeden się uchowałeś. Nawet nasza maleńka siostrzyczka..._

_- Jeśli o to chodzi - warknął Fred - to gdy piję, trzymam się nieźle... _

_- Ale jako jedyny następnego dnia wyglądasz tak jak teraz._

_Fred bez słowa wypił jednym łykiem całą zawartość szklanki i skrzywił się z niesmakiem._

_- Cóż, sok dyniowy to to nie jest... - mruknął._

_George uśmiechnął się. _

_- Życie braciszku, życie. Powiedz mi lepiej, z kim wczoraj tak zabalowałeś._

_Fred po raz pierwszy się uśmiechnął._

_- A wiesz, nie tylko spotkałeś wczoraj Angelę._

Na parapecie leżał stos książek. Nie pamiętała już, kiedy je tu położyła. Wiedziała tylko, że leżały tu przez cały czas, tylko ich nie ogarnęła mania porządków Angeliny. Zupełnie, jakby nie było dla nich miejsca w jej mieszkaniu. Zaniosła kuferek ze sztućcami do dużego pokoju i sięgnęła po książki.

Dwie pierwsze to podręczniki akademickie. Niechętnie odłożyła je na stolik przy fotelu. Już niedługo skończy się jej okres ochronny, będzie musiała wrócić na uczelnię. Często wieczorami postanawiała, że następnego ranka pójdzie na zajęcia. Jednak po przebudzeniu uświadamiała sobie, że jest za wcześnie na powrót do normalności. Wówczas wstawała i zaczynała robić porządki - jak poprzedniego ranka, i poprzedniego, i poprzedniego...

Wróciła do kuchennego stołu. Kolejne trzy książki to podręczniki do eliksirów. W Hogwarcie rzadko z nich korzystała, w czasie pierwszego semestru studiów nauczyła się ich niemal na pamięć. Odruchowo wstała, by odłożyć je na półkę - poczekają, aż jej dzieci pójdą do Hogwartu. Ledwie ta myśl pojawiła się na granicy jej umysłu, zacisnęła dłonie na książkach, po czym cisnęła je do śmieciożerki.

Kiedy wzięła do ręki ostatnią książkę, ta otworzyła się na pierwszej stronie. _Angeli - F._ głosiła dedykacja nagryzmolona w rogu kartki. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się przez chwilę w koślawy napis, po czym odłożyła ją na parapet. Nie, dla niej jeszcze nie było tutaj miejsca.

Chociaż poprzedniego wieczora Angelina zdecydowała wrócić na uczelnię, kiedy obudziła się o ósmej rano jak zwykle wzięła się za porządkowanie pedantycznie czystego mieszkania. Poranną ceremonię zakłóciło pukanie do drzwi.

- Kto tam? - zapytała, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni używając głosu.

- George. Możesz mnie wpuścić?

Angelina otworzyła drzwi i bez słowa wpuściła gościa, nie patrząc w jego kierunku.

- Jak tu czysto - mruknął George, rozglądając się po wnętrzu mieszkania. - Kiedy byłem tu ostatnio, wyglądało trochę inaczej.

- Miałam dużo wolnego czasu - powiedziała cicho.

George odgarnął dłońmi zbyt długie włosy.

- Przydałaby się w sklepie twoja pomoc. Pomyślałem, że chciałabyś...

- Nie mam czasu.

George obrzucił ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

- Nie masz czasu? Jesteś zbyt zajęta siedzeniem w domu i robieniem porządków?

Nie odpowiedziała.

- Mojemu bratu by się to nie spodobało.

Angelina po raz pierwszy spojrzała na niego, a jej wzrok zdawał się parzyć.

- Nieobecni nie mają prawa głosu - syknęła.

George wzruszył ramionami.

- Jak chcesz. Jakbyś mnie szukała, będę w sklepie.

- Nie będę cię szukała, żegnam - odpowiedziała chłodno, wskazując George'owi drzwi.

Kilka godzin po wyjściu George'a Angelina przebudziła się z letargu. Zazwyczaj kładła się około południa, kiedy skończyła sprzątać, i leżała nieruchomo przez kilka godzin, wpatrując się w biel sufitu. Potem zabierała się za popołudniowe porządki i po kilku godzinach zmywania, odkurzania oraz polerowania brała gorącą kąpiel, by ponownie pogrążyć się w półśnie.

Tym razem było inaczej. Angelina usiadła na łóżku i po raz pierwszy od dawna rozejrzała się po swoim pokoju. Była świadoma tego, jak zachowywała się przez ostatnie dni, jednak spotkanie z kimś, kto nie był wytworem jej własnej wyobraźni, poruszyło uśpioną potrzebę kontaktu z innymi żywymi istotami.

W łazience długo wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie. Zmieniła się. Jej policzki się zapadły, oczy wydawały się jeszcze większe, wargi miała popękane, a włosy straciły blask. Przemyła twarz kilka razy, ale jej odbicie nie zmieniało się. Tknięta impulsem sięgnęła po nożyczki leżące na umywalce - po chwili spory kosmyk włosów wylądował na drewnianej podłodze.

_Dłonie Freda błądziły po ciemnej skórze na ramionach Angeliny. Dziewczyna westchnęła, kiedy jego usta dotknęły jej szyi. Kiedy przechyliła głowę, jej długie, ciemne włosy musnęły jego ramię. Objął ją mocniej, delikatnie zsuwając ramiączko sukienki. Miękka skóra była jakby stworzona do pocałunków._

_Mimo że poddasze wypełnione było ciepłym, sierpniowym powietrzem, jej dłonie były zimne jak bryłki lodu. Fred przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś w trakcie wspólnej nauki w bibliotece, Angelina przez chwilę przypominała mu królową krainy śniegu. Co - biorąc pod uwagę kolor jej skóry - było całkiem niebanalnym skojarzeniem. Dziś, tak jak wtedy, cała była zimna jak z lodu - tylko w jej oczach jarzył się jakiś ognisty błysk._

_- Angela... - szepnął, pochylając się ku jej szyi. _

_Drgnęła, czując na skórze jego oddech. Spojrzała na niego._

_- Kocham cię._

_Nie musiała odpowiadać. Fred widział odpowiedź w jej płonących ogniem oczach._

Obudziła się jeszcze przed świtem. Przez chwilę próbowała zasnąć ponownie, ale w końcu dała za wygraną i zdecydowała się na gorącą kąpiel. Za kilka godzin spotka się ze znajomymi po raz pierwszy od zakończenia wojny i wolałaby wyglądać lepiej niż wczorajszego wieczora.

Sądząc po minach znajomych, nawet jej się to udało. Kilka osób chciało wyciągnąć ją wieczorem do miasta, jednak odmawiała. Zanim wyjdzie na miasto, musi załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę.

Od wczorajszego popołudnia gryzły ją potworne wyrzuty sumienia.

Przez długi czas traktowała bliźniaków jako jedną osobę, nie umiejąc mówić o nich inaczej niż w liczbie mnogiej. Jednak od czasu Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Fred i George byli dla Angeliny dwiema zupełnie różnymi osobami. Nie umiała wskazać na czym dokładnie polega różnica, ale zawsze wiedziała z którym ma do czynienia. I chociaż zdecydowanie więcej czasu spędzała z Fredem, to George również był jej bliski.

Po południu zatrzymała się przed wystawą "Magicznych Dowcipów", przyglądając się eksponatom. Jak zwykle było kolorowo i głośno, jednak Angelina miała wrażenie, że wystawa jest dziwnie spokojna.

- George? - zapytała wchodząc do środka.

Zza półki z pufkami wyjrzała ruda czupryna.

- Cześć - powiedział chłodno, obserwując ją spode łba.

- Przepraszam, zachowałam się jak ostatni ghul.

George uśmiechnął się, lecz był to inny uśmiech niż ten, który Angelina znała do tej pory.

- Lepiej się czujesz? - zapytał wskazując krzesło za ladą.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Wróciłam do Akademii. Miałam dość siedzenia w domu.

Zapadło milczenie. George czyścił pufkom terrarium, Angelina wiązała frędzelki na torebce.

- Jeśli masz dość siedzenia w domu - powiedział powoli George - to może chciałabyś mi pomóc w sklepie? Trudno to wszystko ogarnąć w pojedynkę...

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się. Już miała powiedzieć, że na razie jest na to za wcześnie, ale zastanowiła się. Jeśli teraz wciąż jest za wcześnie, to kiedy będzie w stanie wrócić do normalności?

- Kiedy mam przychodzić?


	4. ROZDZIAŁ III

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

LUDZIE W SNACH CIĘŻKICH JAK W KLATKACH KRZYCZĄ.

USTA ŚCIŚNIĘTE MAMY, TWARZ WILCZĄ,

CZUWAJĄC W DZIEŃ, SŁUCHAJĄC W NOC.

["POKOLENIE" K. K. BACZYŃSKI]

_Fred przeglądał gazety, które George przyniósł po powrocie z mugolskiej części miasta. Marszczył czoło, w skupieniu śledząc doniesienia o kolejnych tajemniczych zaginięciach niemagicznych. George obserwował go siedząc na szerokim kuchennym parapecie z papierosem w dłoni._

_- Wojna to idiotyzm - mruknął Fred, sięgając po kolejną gazetę._

_George wzruszył ramionami._

_- Traktuj to jako jedyny sposób na pozbycie się tego ścierwa spośród nas._

_- Brzmisz co najmniej dwuznacznie. - Fred zerknął na brat z ukosa. _

_George zgasił papierosa i wyrzucił niedopałek przez okno._

_- Angelina już wyjechała? - zapytał._

_Fred pokręcił głową._

_- Uznała, że nie może teraz wyjeżdżać z Anglii. Że nie po to przyłączyła się do Gwardii, żeby teraz uciekać._

_Fred chciał ukryć przed bratem swój niepokój, jednak żadnemu nie udawało się utrzymywanie jakichkolwiek tajemnic przed bliźniakiem. _

_- Nie przejmuj się. To wszystko się skończy, zanim tak naprawdę się zacznie - rzucił George._

_Fred nie odpowiedział. Zebrał wszystkie gazety i rzucił je na pokaźny stosik prasy codziennej zajmujący trzecie krzesło._

_George wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami, a Fred zamyślił się. To jasne, że wojna się skończy. Nie miał też wątpliwości, że to oni ją wygrają. Przerażało go tylko wspomnienie Syriusza i Remusa, których znał. Jego i George'a nazywano przecież nowymi huncwotami, co więcej - kiedy poznali ich historię, poczuli się godni tego miana. Ile krwi napsuli staremu Filchowi...! _

_Kiedy stanął oko w oko z żywą legendą - rzeczywistość go przeraziła. Remus, ten zmęczony życiem człowiek o odległym spojrzeniu, nie miał w sobie nic z Lunatyka, którego Fred sobie wyobrażał. A czy Syriusz, opanowany fanatyczną chęcią zemsty, był tamtym Łapą? Legenda James Pottera nijak nie pokrywała się z historią Rogacza... Nie mówiąc już o Glizdogonie, który okazał się mieszkającym z nimi od lat szczurem i zdrajcą przy okazji. _

_Fred nie był naiwny, był świadomy tego, że ludzie z wiekiem się zmieniają - chociaż matka często w gniewie wróżyła mu, że on nigdy nie dorośnie. Obawiał się, że tym, co tak odmieniło huncwotów nie był czas, ale wojna. A teraz nowe pokolenie ma stawić temu czoła. Fred nie bał się tego, co stanie się w czasie wojny, lecz tego, co pozostanie w sercach jego przyjaciół._

_Potrząsnął głową i wyszedł z mieszkania. Nie czas teraz na dramatyzowanie._

Powrót do normalności nie był łatwy. Kiedy zmęczona nauką i pracą Angelina kładła się spać, długo nie mogła usnąć. W ciszy ciemnego pokoju powracały wspomnienia, z których istnienia do tej pory nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy. Kroki na ulicy, na które początkowo nie zwracała uwagi, przypominały jej godziny czuwania w kwaterze głównej, kiedy każdy mógł nieść kolejną potworną informację. Pokrzykiwania na ulicy, nasilane przez echo, w uszach Angeliny brzmiały jak krzyki torturowanych przez śmierciożerców mugolaków. Każdy szmer na klatce schodowej wywoływał w niej szybsze bicie serca, zupełnie jak podczas długiego oczekiwania na straży.

Na nocnym stoliku pojawiły się tabletki nasenne, znalezione w którejś z mugolskich aptek. Nie pozwalały przespać całej nocy, ale przynosiły przynajmniej kilka godzin spokoju - po tym czasie dziewczyna budziła się z krzykiem albo zlana zimnym potem, nie mogąc przypomnieć sobie snu. Zresztą cokolwiek śniła - nawet nie chciała tego pamiętać.

Tej nocy było inaczej. Gdy wreszcie zmorzył ją niespokojny sen, znalazła się znów w Hogwarcie. Nie był to jednak stary zamek zniszczony w czasie walki, ale miejsce, które kochała całym sercem. Angelina siedziała na swoim łóżku, była sama w pokoju. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i słyszała, jak ktoś wołał jej imię. Sięgnęła po różdżkę. Wstając z łóżka zauważyła, że niebo nad Hogwartem zalane jest purpurą, a chmury mają intensywnie turkusowy kolor. Zatrzymała się przy oknie, lecz głos przywołał ją ponownie. Zeszła do opustoszałego pokoju wspólnego. Na kanapie, siedział do niej tyłem, rudowłosy chłopak.

- Fred?

Prawa ręką, spoczywająca na oparciu kanapy, ani drgnęła. Angelina podeszła i zamarła, patrząc na Freda. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte, dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła go po bitwie w zamku.

Obudziła się z krzykiem i trzymając się za usta, pobiegła do łazienki.

- Wyglądasz jakbyś spędziła ostatnią noc na imprezie ze śmiercią.

Angelina rzuciła George'owi spojrzenie, którego nie powstydziłby się niejeden hipogryf.

- Dziękuję, uwielbiam wyszukane komplementy od samego rana.

- Zawsze do usług - rzucił George, przesuwając w jej stronę kubek ze świeżo zaparzoną kawą. - Kiedy masz ten egzamin?

Angelina ugryzła kęs słodkiej bułeczki i zapiła go kawą.

- Pojutrze, z samego rana - skłamała bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Egzaminy w Akademii zaczynały się dopiero we wrześniu, przesunięto je ze względu na niedawne wydarzenia. Angelina jednak nie chciała nikomu się zwierzać z tego, że koszmary z Fredem w roli głównej przyprawiają ją od kilku tygodni o bezsenność.

- To świetnie się składa, mama zaprasza cię w niedzielę na obiad, będziesz mogła odpocząć po wszystkim w miłej...

Zamilkł, gdy dostrzegł jej spojrzenie.

- Oczywiście, możesz też nie iść, jeśli nie masz ochoty.

- Nie mam.

- Posłuchaj - George spojrzał na nią poważnie. - Wydaje mi się, że rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz się tam pojawiać. Ale nie tylko ty jedna to wszystko tak znosisz.

Angelina odwróciła się i zaczęła przekładać fałszywe różdżki.

- Matka też strasznie to przeżywa - ciągnął George nieco głośniej. - Teraz, kiedy Ron i Ginny wyjechali, Percy się wyprowadził... Pod nieobecność Freda.

Zauważył, że Angelina znieruchomiała.

- Proszę cię - szepnął błagalnie. - Angela...

Wreszcie na niego spojrzała, jednak nie był to wzrok, jakiego on oczekiwał. Jej ciemne oczy zdawały się ciskać gromy, były bardziej złowrogie niż burzowe chmury na chwilę przed ulewą.

- Nigdy więcej tak mnie nie nazywaj - syknęła; jej szept kontrastował z wściekłym spojrzeniem.

George miał wrażenie, że zaraz za jej sprawą rozpęta się tu piekło - niebo nad Pokątną się otworzy, ziemia rozstąpi, a wszystko ogarną diabelskie płomienie.

Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło. Trzasnęły tylko drzwi i dziewczyna zniknęła.

_Fred niepokoił się. Teoretycznie - nie miał powodu. Angelina znała całą jego rodzinę, wiedziała, czego się po nich spodziewać, co przemilczeć i dlaczego nie rozpoczynać tematu baterii przy Arthurze. Z drugiej strony - oni wszyscy znali Angelinę. Wiedzieli, że jest dla Freda kimś więcej niż koleżanką z roku i nie powinni na dzień dobry raczyć jej rodzinnymi opowieściami o krępujących momentach z jego życia. Mimo to, nerwowo ścisnął jej dłoń, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami Nory._

_Angelina spojrzała na niego. Fred miał ochotę wywinąć fikołka w powietrzu z radości - w czasie posprzeczali się o jakąś głupotę i do tej pory nie odezwała się do niego ani słowem; jej uśmiech był pierwszym od tamtej pory znakiem, że wszystko będzie dobrze._

_Również ścisnęła jego dłoń._

_- Mamo, jesteśmy! - krzyknął Fred, otwierając drzwi._

_Pani Weasley wyjrzała z kuchni i uśmiechnęła się szeroko._

_- No nareszcie! Obiadu jeszcze nie ma, musiałam skoczyć na chwilę na Grimmauld Place, bo Syriusz... - machnęła ręką. - Mniejsza o to. Idźcie do salonu, tam wszyscy powinni być._

_Fred zesztywniał na chwilę, słysząc słowo 'wszyscy'. Nie spodziewał się, że Molly ściągnie całą rodzinę na tę okazję._

_Jakby czytając mu w myślach, Molly powiedziała:_

_- Bill i Fleur i tak mieli do nas wpaść jakoś na dniach, a Charlie dostał wolne. Pomyślałam więc, że spotkamy się jakoś wszyscy..._

_Gdy jej głos zniknął w głębi domu, Fred zwrócił się w stronę Angeliny._

_- Angela, przepraszam... Nie wiedziałem, że ona... No, że tak jej odbije z twojego powodu._

_Dziewczyna kiwnęła tylko głową._

_- Nie martw się. Przecież... to twoja rodzina, prawda? Nie ma się czego bać._

_Fred, słysząc jej drżący głos, odniósł nieco inne wrażenie. Pocałował ją przelotnie w policzek i otworzył przed nią drzwi. _

_"Cokolwiek by się nie miało stać - przebiegło mu nagle przez myśl - właśnie się zaczęło..."_

_- Zmęczona? - zapytał Fred, kiedy Angelina oparła głowę na jego ramieniu._

_Zaśmiała się._

_- Zmęczona? Pierwszy raz od dawna spędziłam tyle czasu w tak dużym towarzystwie! Zaraz, ile to... - zastanowiła się przez chwilę. - Was siódemka, do tego Fleur, Harry i Hermiona. _

_- I to jest dużo? Dziesięć osób? _

_- Oczywiście, że tak! - żachnęła się Angelina. - Przypominam ci, że mieszkam sama od kilku miesięcy._

_- A jak mieszkałaś w Hogwarcie?_

_Machnęła ręką. _

_- Dwie współlokatorki, prawie jakby ich nie było. Drużyna złożona z siedmiu osób. Jedynie Gwardia była bardziej liczna, ale nie spotykaliśmy się aż tak często._

_Fred dał za wygraną._

_- Ale wiesz... - mruknęła dziewczyna, wygodniej moszcząc się na kanapie w dawnym pokoju bliźniaków. - Lubię ich. Was, znaczy. Naprawdę bardzo... - dalsze słowa utonęły w ciszy, Angelina pogrążyła się we śnie._

_Fred uśmiechnął się, nie wiedział już, po raz który tego dnia. _

_- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak mnie to cieszy - szepnął, otulając ją kocem i łagodnie wydostając się z jej objęć._

_Angelina rozłożyła się na kanapie z miną uszczęśliwionego kota, ucinającego poobiednią drzemkę._

Angelina wbiegła do metra w ostatniej chwili. Z trudem łapiąc oddech rozglądała się dyskretnie dookoła - nawyk ostatnich lat i efekt pokrzykiwań Moody'ego o stałej czujności. Zajęła ostatnie wolne miejsce z tyłu wagonu i oparła policzek o zimną szybę.

Nie lubiła korzystać z teleportacji, kiedy nie musiała. Poza tym kamienica, w której znajdowało się mieszkanie jej rodziców, leżała w typowo mugolskiej okolicy i nie chciała wzbudzać zainteresowania nagłym pojawieniem się koło zsypu na śmieci.

Zacisnęła drżące z wysiłku dłonie. W duchu sama przed sobą przyznawała się, że jej kondycja nie jest już taka jak dawniej, ostatnie miesiące letargu nie wpłynęły na nią najlepiej. Chciałaby znów wrócić do quidditcha. Kiedyś marzyła się jej kariera w tej dziedzinie, ale odkąd Olivier Wood zajął się tym zawodowo, jej zapał ostygł.

Nie była jeszcze pewna, czy Akademia to odpowiedni wybór, jednak odpychała tę myśl od siebie. Ostatnimi czasy osiągnęła mistrzostwo w nie-myśleniu o problemach.

Jakby na złość sobie samej, w jej myślach pojawiła się ostatnia rozmowa z Georgem. Z jednej strony była przekonana, że dobrze zrobiła. Z drugiej jednak zawsze dobrze czuła się wśród Weasleyów, jak chyba każdy, kto czuje się samotny.

Nagle przez gąszcz myśli przedarł się kobiecy głos, oznajmiający nazwę kolejnej stacji. Angelina zdążyła poderwać się w ostatniej chwili.

Stacja metra znajdowała się na placyku tuż u wlotu na jej ulicę, więc zaraz po wydostaniu się stamtąd, Angelina zauważyła ludzi tłoczących się przed jej kamienicą. Zaniepokojona przyspieszyła kroku i po kilku minutach jej oczom ukazał się przerażający widok.

Drugi i trzecie piętro zabytkowej kamienicy niknęły w czarnym dymie, języki ognia widoczne były co jakiś czas w kilku oknach, a nad wszystkim słup dymu unosił się na kilkanaście metrów.

Angelina zamarła. Dym i ogień tak długo towarzyszył jej w walce. W jednej chwili stanął jej przed oczami obraz, który - jak wiele innych - próbowała wyrzucić z pamięci. Pod koniec bitwy, płonęło wschodnie skrzydło zamku. Do jej nozdrzy dobiegł ostry swąd spalenizny i odgłosy zapadających się ścian.

Nagle jakiś głos wyrwał ją z otępienia.

- Nie mogę go tam zostawić, on sam się stąd nie wydostanie!

Nie zastanawiając się chwili dłużej, Angelina teleportowała się do środka. W otaczającym ją chaosie, nikt z pewnością niczego nie zauważył.

Zasłoniła usta rękawem i rozejrzała się. Ogień szalał dwa piętra nad jej głową, jednak gęsty dym był znacznie bardziej zdradliwy. Nagle gdzieś za nią rozległ się hałas. Rozejrzała się, pod ścianą dostrzegła poruszający się kształt.

- Jersey, chodź tu do mnie - zawołała przyjaźnie.

Kształt przystanął.

- No chodź, kici kici.

Kot ani drgnął.

- Accio, Jersey!

Zwierzę znajdowało się już w jej ramionach.

Zakrztusiła się dymem, kiedy nad nią rozległ się trzask. Rozejrzała się ponownie, jednak sufit nad nią był jeszcze w miarę stabilny. Dźwięk musiał dobiegać z wyższego segmentu.

Angelina miała jeszcze kilka sekund. Oczy jej łzawiły od dymu, prawie nie miała już czym oddychać, jednak jej podświadomość mówiła jej, że jest tu po raz ostatni.

Kot wyrywał się z jej ramion, pozostawiając na skórze ślady pazurów.

"Ratuję ci życie, niewdzięczny futrzaku!" powiedziałaby, gdyby tylko miała w płucach więcej tlenu.

Nie musiała korzystać z drzwi - jeden z podejrzanych trzasków pozostawił dziurę w ścianie między mieszkaniem sąsiadki a jej własną kuchnią.

Zanim zdążyła się zastanowić, chwyciła książkę, leżącą na parapecie. Sekundę sufit nad jej mieszkaniem się zarwał, a ogień wtargnął w jego progi.


	5. ROZDZIAŁ IV

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY**

JENO ODMIEŃ CZAS KALEKI,

ZAKRYJ GROBY PŁASZCZEM RZEKI,

ZETRZYJ Z WŁOSÓW PYŁ BITEWNY

TYCH LAT GNIEWNYCH CZARNY PYŁ.

["*** (NIEBO ZŁOTE CI OTWORZĘ) K. K. BACZYŃSKI]

_Gorące powietrze nie pozwalało na zaczerpnięcie pełnego oddechu. Fred ziewnął - zmęczony nocną podróżą i małą zawartością tlenu umysł dawał o sobie znać. Pokonał jednak zmęczenie i uniósł ramię, by objąć stojącą obok niego kobietę._

_- I jak podobają ci się mugolskie wakacje, malutka?_

_Angelina uśmiechnęła się. _

_- Jestem od ciebie wyższa._

_Fred wzruszył ramionami._

_- Pół centymetra, kto by zwracał uwagę._

_Angelina cmoknęła go przelotnie w policzek._

_- Tu jest cudownie - mruknęła jak kot do jego ucha._

_Fred skrzywił się, gdy poczuł na skórze przeciąg i usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi._

_- Aha, gołąbeczki już zaczęły gruchać! - zawołał Charlie Weasley, brutalnie przerywając nastrojowy klimat. - Rzeczywiście, widok na zagrodę rogogonów jest niezwykle romantyczny, jak mógłbym myśleć inaczej. _

_Angelina wytężyła wzrok, próbując coś dojrzeć w ciemnościach panujących na zewnątrz._

_- Nic nie widać - mruknęła zawiedziona. _

_- Teraz, siostrzyczko, to one grzecznie śpią. Ale jak chcesz, mogę cię tam zabrać._

_Fred uśmiechnął się szeroko i zrobił krok w stronę starszego brata, pociągając za sobą Angelinę._

_- Idziemy!_

- Idziemy?

Angelina drgnęła, słysząc znajomy głos. Ostatnim, co pamiętała, był łomot sypiącej się ściany i swąd spalenizny. Oraz ciepło żywego stworzenia i piekący ból na przedramionach.

- Angela, obudź się! - Ktoś szarpnął ją za ramię i uniósł do góry.

Spojrzała prosto w ciemnobrązowe oczy i odsunęła się przestraszona. Ten głos, te oczy...

- To ja, George! - krzyknął jej niemal do ucha.

Świadomość powoli zaczęła do niej wracać.

Kamienica, pożar, walące się ściany. Krzyk kobiety i kot.

Spojrzała w dół, na obciążone ramiona. Kot nie rzucał się już w jej uścisku, miauczał tylko przeraźliwie.

- Już dobrze?

Spojrzała na mężczyznę, który stał obok niej.

- Co się stało?

Rozejrzała się. Znajdowała się pod sklepem Weasleyów. Pożar, walące się ściany. Zanim zdążyła zastanowić się nad tym, co robi, teleportowała się z walącego się budynku. Znalazła się w miejscu gdzie czuła się najbezpieczniej - mieszkaniu Freda. Widocznie coś musiało pójść nie tak, skoro znalazła się na zewnątrz.

George zrezygnował z czekania na wyjaśnienie i otworzył drzwi, drugą ręką prowadząc Angelinę.

Kiedy weszli do mieszkania, dziewczyna ruszyła w stronę pokoju Freda. Nie zauważyła, że George nie spuszczał z niej oka.

- Angelina!

Jego okrzyk wyrwał dziewczyną z otępienia. Wypuściła kota z rąk i po raz pierwszy spojrzała na niego przytomnie.

- George?

Skinął głową, zapalając światło.

- Powiesz mi co się stało?

Angelina dostrzegła w lustrze swoje odbicie. Umazana sadzą, z drzazgami we włosach i podrapanymi do krwi przedramionami wyglądała przerażająco. Czuła też swąd spalenizny, unoszący się za jej sprawą w całym mieszkaniu.

- Mogę się u ciebie zatrzymać na kilka dni?

_Zagroda rogogonów robiła wrażenie. Fred widział ją już kilka lat temu, jednak był pewien, że wyraz twarzy miał wówczas identyczny jak Angelina teraz. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy dzielna pani kapitan gryfońskiej drużyny pisnęła przestraszona, kiedy w odległości stu metrów błysnęły na moment czerwone ślepia._

_- Cicho, mała - szepnął Charlie, zatykając jej usta. - Nie lubią, kiedy budzi się je w środku nocy._

_Fred mógłby przysiąc, że pomimo mroku dostrzegł na jego twarzy szelmowski uśmiech._

_Angelina skinęła głową, wciąż wpatrując się w punkt, gdzie przed chwilą znajdowały się oczy smoka._

_Charlie ruszył przodem, skradając się bezszelestnie. Fred dostrzegł jego spojrzenie, gdy Angelina wciąż zajęta była rozglądaniem się wokół i skinął ledwo widocznie głową. Zapowiadała się ciekawa wycieczka. Puścił Angelinę przodem i ruszył w odległości kilku kroków za nią._

_Wybieg przypominał sporych rozmiarów zespół skalny. Kiedy przechodzili obok trzeciej jaskini, Charlie zatrzymał ich małą grupkę i bez słowa wskazał położony w dole, ziemisty plac, otoczony skalną ścianą z kilkoma czarniejącymi otworami. W trzech błyskały znajome ślepia. _

_Angelinę całkowicie pochłonął ten widok, Fred natomiast spojrzał na brata. Ten wskazał mu jaskinię obok niego, po czym dotknął ręki Angeliny. Ta drgnęła, a Charlie dał znać, że ruszają dalej. Fred uśmiechnął się, kiedy dziewczyna zwróciła się w jego stronę i odczekał chwilę, po czym schował się za skałą. _

_Obserwował, jak po chwili marszu tamci zatrzymują się ponownie. W ciemnościach nie dostrzegł, co się dokładnie wydarzyło, jednak zauważył cień, który wskoczył w krzewiną rosnącą przy ścieżce. _

_W tej samej chwili dwa smoki poderwały się z jaskiń. W ciszę nocy przerwał porośniętych skórą skrzydeł. Po chwili zawtórował im pełen przerażania okrzyk._

_Fred westchnął poirytowany._

_Podczas ostatniej wizyty dowiedział się, że rogogony, tak jak wszystkie smoki, którymi opiekuje się jego brat, są na noc wiązane. Względy bezpieczeństwa, jak wyjaśniał im Charlie, któremu ta zasada nie do końca się podobała. _

_Przeklinając w duchu bezmyślność brata, podbiegł do Angeliny i chwycił jej ramiona. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i z całej siły uderzyła go między oczy._

_Jedynym, co Fred zarejestrował zanim stracił przytomność, był śmiech Charliego._

_Powoli otworzył oczy, otrzeźwiony zimnem buchającym mu z nasady nosa. _

_- A ty masz smocze łajno zamiast mózgu - syknął Fred, powstrzymując łzy napływające mu do oczu._

_- Przepraszam, mały - Angelina pochyliła się i pocałowała go w czoło. - Ale to wy mnie nastraszyliście!_

_Fred podniósł się, przykładając dłoń do bolącego miejsca._

_- Zmroziłem ci go - wyjaśnił Charlie. - Wydaje mi się, że go złamała. Naprawdę, masz parę, mała._

_Fred stał sobie sprawę, że miejsce ich przymusowego postoju oświetlają kule, dlatego dostrzegł dumny uśmiech na twarzy Angeliny._

_- Lata treningów, musiałam być twarda._

_Charlie pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem._

_- Dobra - Fred mimo lekkich zawrotów głowy podniósł się na nogi. - Zbieramy się chyba, co?_

_- A nie chcecie zobaczyć moich maleństw?_

_Światła zgasły, kiedy Fred i Angelina jak na komendę spojrzeli w dół. _

_Patrzyło na nich wiele par rubinowych oczu. Kiedy ich wzrok przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, zauważyli rysy ciemnych sylwetek rysujących się na ziemi. Nagle ciszę przerwał donośny ryk i największy ze smoków wypuścił z pyska czerwono-złoty płomień. _

Kiedy otworzyła oczy, pierwszym co zobaczyła, był plakat Armat z Chudley. Przez kilka minut przyglądała się ścigającemu, który w widowiskowy sposób unikał oberwania tłuczkiem, by po zwycięskim golu odtańczyć radosny taniec z pałkarzem.

Uśmiechnęła się blado, rozglądając się po pokoju. Od dawna tu nie zaglądała, ostatni raz ponad pół roku temu, tuż po zwycięstwie. Nic się nie zmieniło, w pokoju cały czas czuć było obecność Freda. Jego miotła, tak jak kiedy, stała oparta o stolik pod oknem. Na tym samym stoliku honorowe miejsce zajmowało zdjęcie, które Charlie zrobił podczas wizyty w Rumunii. Angelina wstała, by przyjrzeć się dwóm postaciom, jej i Freda, latającym na miotłach wśród norweskich smoków kolczastych.

- Angelina?

Zadrżała. Głos wdzierający się w jej wspomnienia, był tym, za którym tak tęskniła, a jednocześnie nie chciała słyszeć.

Drzwi uchyliły się i George zajrzał do środka.

- Jeśli jesteś w negliżu, to i tak już późno - zażartował ostrożnie, niepewny jej reakcji.

Nie odwróciła się, wciąż próbowała dotknąć uciekającą przed jej placem postać Freda.

- Wybierasz się uczelnię w takim stanie?

Drgnęła. Znała to uczucie - jakby budziła się z długiego koszmaru. Kiedy po śmierci Freda wreszcie udało jej się jakoś wrócić do rzeczywistości obiecała sobie, że nie pozwoli sobie więcej wpaść w ten stan.

_- _Angelina! - Czuła, że Fred nią potrząsa, nie zareagowała jednak. - Do jasnej cholery! Nie możesz odpływać za każdym razem, kiedy stanie się coś złego!

To spojrzenie... Było jak z jego głosem. _Ten_, a jednak inny.

Było tak samo niebieskie, jego tęczówki również miały ciemne obwódki, a ciemnorude rzęsy rzucały cień w ten sam sposób. Tak samo, ale inaczej.

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego to robi. Nie wiedziała, że to robi. Wiedziała tylko, że musi sprawdzić, czy te dłonie, skóra, usta, dotyk nie są _jego_.

Nie były.

_Fred oparł się na ramieniu, obserwując śpiącą Angelinę. Ledwo zamknęła oczy, już skopała z siebie kołdrę; zawsze go to bawiło, mimo że nie potrafił wytłumaczyć dlaczego. Jasna bielizna zlewała się z kolorem pościeli, kontrastując z jej skórą barwy gorzkiej czekolady. Kiedy objął ją w talii, czarń i biel jego kobiety złamał jasno brzoskwiniowy jego własnej, pokrytej piegami skóry. _

_Angelina jęknęła cicho, obracając się przez sen w jego stronę. Otoczył ją ramieniem, jakby chciał ochronić ją przed sennym koszmarem. Dziewczyna znów odwróciła się przez sen, tym razem na plecy._

_Nie mógł spać. Odkąd wrócili z Rumunii, sprawy się skomplikowały. Harry, Ron i Hermiona wciąż nie dawali znaku życia. Hogwart dostał się w ręce Voldemorta, rodziny uczniów obawiały się, że już ich nie zobaczą. Poza Hogwartem w całej czarodziejskiej Anglii panowało przerażenie, nikt nie wychodził z domu bez potrzeby. Pokątna zamarła - w czasach terroru wystawy pokryły się czernią. Tylko "Dowcipy Weasleyów" odważyły się stawić czoła panice, bracia robili to, co umieli najlepiej - walczyli śmiechem._

_Fred nie bał się o siebie. Kiedy jednak czytał doniesienia o zaginięciach i niewyjaśnionych śmierciach, przerażanie silną obręczą ściskało jego serce. Wiedział, że jemu nic nie będzie, nic dodawało odwagi bardziej niż niewzruszona pewność, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jednak nie potrafił w ten sposób myśleć o kobiecie śpiącej u jego boku. Co do niej pewien był tylko jednego - nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niej. _

Angelina patrzyła na Freda przerażonym wzrokiem, dotykając dłonią nabrzmiałych ust.

Nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa. Nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć, co się stało, dlaczego rzuciła się na niego bez uprzedzenia. Nie chciała pytać, dlaczego odepchnął ją dopiero po kilku minutach.

Zmieszana spuściła wzrok. W pokoju rozległy się ciężkie kroki.

- Wychodzę - oświadczył George zachrypniętym głosem.

Trzasnęły drzwi.

- Przepraszam - szepnęła bezgłośnie.

Kiedy poprzedniego wieczora dostrzegł na schodach sylwetkę Angeliny domyślił się, że coś się stało. Czasy, kiedy przychodziła do nich wieczorami, już dawno minęły. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że następnego ranka...

George zacisnął pięści.

Był z Fredem tak blisko, jak z nikim innym. Mimo to, nawet przed nim miał tajemnicę. Nigdy nie powiedział mu, że miał zaprosić Angelinę na Bal w szóstej klasie. Fred ubiegł go ledwie o kilka minut.

Zaśmiał się. Przegrał wtedy, ale Fred był jedyną osobą, z którą nie rywalizował. Nie chciał rewanżu, który nieoczekiwanie nadszedł dzisiejszego ranka.

- NOWY MINISTER MAGII WYBRANY! - krzyknął tuż obok niego niewysoki czarodziej, wokół którego unosiły się zwinięte w rolki świeże egzemplarze Proroka. - NIESPODZIANKA NA NAJWYŻSZYM SZCZEBLU!

George chwycił jedną z gazet. Na pierwszej stronie znajdowały się dwa zdjęcia: Kingsleya Shacklebolta otoczonego tłumem pracowników Ministerstwa oraz jego i pana Weasleya, stojących ramię w ramię na tle zniszczonego Hogwartu. George wrzucił kilka monet do kapelusza sprzedawcy i wszedł z powrotem do sklepu.

_Obaj zasłużeni w walce, obaj doświadczeni latami pracy, obaj głośno sprzeciwiający się postępowaniom Voldemorta w czasach jego reżimu..._

George prychnął. Czarodzieje, którzy przez prawie piętnaście lat bali się choćby pomyśleć o jego prawdziwym imieniu, teraz używają go bez skrępowania nawet w mediach.

_... mieli szansę na objęcie schedy po zamordowanym Rufusie Scrimgeour. Arthur Weasley pełnił nawet funkcję ministra po Zwycięstwie, jednak jak się okazało nie udało mu się utrzymać stanowiska. Czy dawna przyjaźń nie zostanie zerwana w toku walki o władzę?_

George roześmiał się. Prorok zawsze żywił się plotkami, jednak tym razem przeszli samych siebie. Umieszczenie jego ojca w biurze ministra było celowym zagraniem Zakonu, by odwrócić uwagę zbiegłych śmierciożerców od Rufusa; były szef Biura Aurorów już od dawna przygotowywał się do objęcia tiary ministerialnej.

Molly, rzecz jasna, była temu przeciwna. Po stracie, jaką jej rodzina już odniosła, nie była w stanie poświęcić nikogo więcej - jak twierdziła. George i cała reszta pewnie nigdy już się nie dowiedzą, w jaki sposób ojciec ją przekonał.

Teraz wszyscy będą mogli odetchnąć. Rufus zakończył poszukiwania zbiegłych śmierciożerców, wszyscy znaleźli się w Azkabanie. Wojenna zawierucha wreszcie dobiegła końca, ukrywający się przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy członkowie Zakonu i Gwardii mogli wrócić do swoich rodzin. Arthur wróci do domu. Kto wie, może i Nora wróci do życia?

Druga i trzecia strona prawie w całości poświęcona była opisaniu kulisów wyboru nowego ministra. Prawie - jedną szpaltę zajmował, jak każdego dnia, artykuł poświęcony _bohaterskiemu Chłopcu, Który Pokonał Ciemność._

George odrzucił gazetę w kąt. Harry Potter był ostatnią osobą, która go interesowała.

Z zastanowienia wyrwał go smoczy ryk, towarzyszący otwieraniu drzwi.

- Widziałeś?

Hermiona Granger weszła szybkim krokiem do środka, machając do niego gazetą. George skinął głową.

- Trudno nie zwrócić uwagi na twoje nazwisko wydrukowane na pierwsze stronie - mruknął.

- Nie o tym mówię - żachnęła się Hermiona, otwierając gazetę na czternastej stronie. - To widziałeś?

Stuknęła palcem w krótką notkę dotyczącą pożaru w mugolskiej dzielnicy Londynu.

- Od kiedy Proroka interesują pożary mugolskich kamienic? - zapytał obojętnie George, wyciągając karton spod lady.

Z wnętrza pudła dobiegły niepokojące trzaski i Hermiona obrzuciła je podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

- Od kiedy mieszkają w nich czarodzieje - rzuciła, nie spuszczając wzroku z kartonu. - Co tam jest?

George wzruszył ramionami.

- Niedokończony eksperyment.

- Nie powinieneś zajmować się tym na zapleczu? Jeśli wpadłaby tu Komisja Kontroli Żartów i Dowcipów..

George rzucił jej rozbrajający uśmiech.

- Nie mają tu po drodze.

- Słucham? - Hermiona z oburzenia podniosła głos o kilka decybeli. - Nie powiesz, że zapłaciłeś im...

- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem - przerwał jej. - No i co z tym pożarem?

Hermiona z trudem oderwała wzrok od pudła, wciąż wydającego podejrzane odgłosy.

- Nie poznajesz? - Ponownie stuknęła w zdjęcie. - To dom Angeliny.

George zamknął gazetę i wcisnął ją w dłoń dziewczyny.

- Mogłabyś przyjść z jakąś informacją, której jeszcze nie znam, mała.

- Angelina jest u ciebie?

Skinął głową.

- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? Pomoglibyśmy...

George westchnął poirytowany.

- Cała wasza trójka cierpi na syndrom ratowania świata? Tak się składa - syknął - że Sama-Wiesz-Jak-Bardzo-Zły-Voldek już dawno wpadł za zasłonkę i nie potrzeba nam więcej bohaterów.

Hermiona przez chwilę patrzyła na niego jak oniemiała, po czym odwróciła się bez słowa i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

- A jak spotkasz Chłopca, Który Ma Wszystkich W Dupie, to przekaż mu pozdrowienia od mojej siostry.

Hermiona odwróciła się - George zauważył, że jej oczy zaszkliły się podejrzanie. Nie poczuł wyrzutów sumienia, gdy gorzko się do niej uśmiechnął na pożegnanie.

Krótko po wyjściu Hermiony, smoczy ryk rozległ się ponownie. George nie odwrócił się, zastanawiając się, czy dziewczyna wróciła we własnej osobie, czy może wysłała Rona. Zamarł, gdy rozpoznał głos.

- Przyjęli mnie do Bostońskiej Szkoły Magoczarodziejstwa. Zaraz się spakuję, a jak wrócisz, mnie już nie będzie.

Nie odpowiedział, udając pochłoniętego pracą.

- Pozdrów ode mnie rodziców i całą resztę.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i z całej siły oparł się na nich, wywołując silny ból w kłykciach.

- Wyślę ci pocztówkę.

Drzwi trzasnęły, wyszła.

_Fred był w swoim żywiole. Dopiero biegnąc przez pogrążony w walce zamek zaczął rozumieć Syriusza. Jego opowieści o walce go nie nudziły, ale nie mógł nigdy zrozumieć, czemu wspomina je z uśmiechem. Ścigając uciekającego śmierciożercę, Fred wiedział, że też będzie wspominał to z uśmiechem. _

_Dobiegł do wyłomu w ścianie, z którego wyłaniali się ewakuowani uczniowie. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, z niedowierzaniem rozglądając się w miejscu, które ouścił zaledwie dwa lata temu. Zniszczenia już w pierwszych godzinach walki były ogromne, jednak jego uwagę przykuło coś innego - Hogwart został ogołocony z obrazów, zniknęły zbroje i tylko kilka duchów krążyło po korytarzach. _

_- Uważaj!_

_Ktoś nadbiegł i przerócił go na ziemię. Odwrócił się, mocno ściskając w dłoni różdżkę._

_- Percy?_

_Jego brat strzepnął pył z ubrania, na co Fred parsknął śmiechem - Percy był tak brudny, że jego gest mógł mieć jedynie symboliczne znaczenie. _

_- Nie potrzebujesz czasem pomocy? - zapytał, stając obok brata, zasłaniając ostatnich uczniów uciekających przez otwór._

_W tej samej chwili rozległy się kroki i ktoś krzyknął._

_- Szykuj różdżkę - syknął Percy._

_- Na trzy. Raz..._

_- ... dwa..._

_- TRZY!_

_Dwa głosy jednocześni rzuciły zaklęcia, zatrzymując nadbiegających śmierciożerców. _

_- Furnunculus! - zawołał Percy. _

_Ciało jednego z napastników pokryły olbrzymich rozmiarów grzyby, kótre uniemożliwiały mu poruszenie się._

_- Ładnie! - rzucił z uznaniem Fred i ze śmiechem zwrócił się w stronę drugiego śmierciożercy. _

_Nie zdążył jednak unieść różdżki, gdy spostrzegł, że tamten rzucił już zaklęcie. Uniósł głowę, śledząc lot czerwonego promienia._

_Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, jeszcze zanim zaklęcie trafiło w sufit nad nimi. Zdążył tylko pomyśleć, że chyba nie zdąży opowiedzieć tego Angeli. _

_Kamienny sufit runął wprost na niego._


	6. EPILOG ANGELINY

**EPILOG ANGELINY**

Pakowanie nie zajęło Angelinie wiele czasu. Mogła zabrać tylko te rzeczy, które dawno temu zostawiła w mieszkaniu na Pokątnej, wszystko inne strawił ogień. Ją samą zaskoczyło to, jak szybko przeszło do porządku dziennego nad stratą mieszkania po rodzicach. Nie była do niego co prawda mocno przywiązana, ale było to przecież mieszkanie jej rodziców.

Rodziców, nie moje - przebiegło jej przez myśl. - Mój dom był w Hogwarcie. I tu.

Rozejrzała się po pokoju ze świadomością, że znajduje się tu po raz ostatni. Domem nie były miejsca, ale ludzie. Po jego śmierci nic jej tu nie trzymało. Dojrzewała do tej decyzji przez kilka miesięcy, ale dopiero dzisiejszy poranek i to, co wydarzyło się między nią a Georgem uświadomiło jej, że tu nie może zostać. Nie w tym mieście, nie pośród tych ludzi.

Nie była pewna, czy wyjazd do Bostonu był dobrym wyjściem. Wiedziała tylko, że innego pomysłu nie ma. Jej dawne życie rozpadło się na milion małych kawałków i nie uda jej się do niego powrócić. A jeśli ma budować je od nowa, potrzebuje nowego miejsca.

Spojrzała na zdjęcie stojące na stoliku pod oknem.

- Jeśli masz przed sobą tylko jedną drogę - rzekła powoli patrząc na Freda - to musi być tą właściwą, prawda?

Nie zatrzymała się wychodząc. Jeśli nie ma powrotu, nie można patrzeć w przeszłość, przynajmniej tyle nauczyły ją ostatnie miesiące.


End file.
